


«Да» со вкусом мяты

by blending_amount



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blending_amount/pseuds/blending_amount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для некоторых признаний нужно просто поговорить</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Да» со вкусом мяты

В полутемной раздевалке было прохладно: из душевых тянуло сыростью, а в комнате сквозило. Сарена это раздражало. Как и любой турианец, он не выносил холода во всех его проявлениях. Личных отношений это тоже касалось. После смерти брата он никого не хотел подпускать к себе слишком близко. Всегда сам по себе — это было его непреложным правилом. 

Но все в жизни изменчиво: на любое, самое строгое правило, всегда может найтись исключение. Таковым и стал Найлус. Умный, молодой, своевольный и отчаянно жаждущий найти себя в этом мире — он сразу понравился Сарену. 

Дальше все покатилось по наклонной. Чуть ближе, чуть теплее, чуть больше беспокойства за чужую жизнь — и вот уже появилось желание на ответ. Но Сарен не торопился. Жизнь давно научила его проявлять осторожность с тем, что ему было дорого. 

Найлус всегда был открыт в общении со своим учителем, но последнее время замкнулся и стал слишком тихим. В силу своего характера Сарен не любил гадать. Вопрос в лоб после совместной с Найлусом тренировки показался ему хорошей идеей.

Решено и сделано. Сарен слегка задержал своего напарника на тренировке, чтобы кроме них никого в раздевалке не осталось. А потом просто подошел к нему и взял его за руку. Пальцы Найлуса дрогнули, но сам он спокойно взглянул в глаза Сарену. 

— Я, кажется, немного переборщил с последним приемом, — как можно мягче сказал Сарен. Во взгляде Найлуса читался вопрос. Похоже, он удивился непривычной заботе, но смолчал. — Болит?

 

— Нет, — выдохнул Найлус после едва заметной паузы и качнул головой. — Все в порядке.

 

— Можно я посмотрю? — Сарен осторожно стянул перчатку с руки Найлуса. 

Ладонь у Найлуса была изящней, чем у Сарена. Темные пальцы резко выделялись на фоне светлой кожи, и Сарен невольно поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится этот контраст. Он погладил припухшее запястье, словно извиняясь за слишком жесткий захват в спарринге. 

Найлус отвернулся, а затем крепко сжал ладонь Сарена, отчего его черные когти впились в светлую кожу. Несколько капель крови набухли бусинами, а затем тяжело сорвались вниз, оставив на полу синие кляксы. 

— Видишь? С моей рукой все нормально.

Чувствовалось, как дрожала ладонь Найлуса — это была бравада через боль. Сарен слегка улыбнулся. Сегодня за умение держать себя в руках его ученик заслужил низший бал. 

— Посмотри на меня.

Найлус вскинул голову и прищурился. Из-за плохого освещения в комнате его зрачки были расширены, и казалось, что у него черные глаза. 

— Что с тобой? — Сарен понизил голос и придвинулся ближе, чувствуя исходящее от Найлуса тепло и запах мяты. Ощущение близости было таким странным и непривычным. Оно было похоже на море: сейчас спокойное и мирное, секунду спустя оно могло разбушеваться и снести все барьеры, которыми Сарен ограждал себя все эти годы. 

Затянувшееся молчание тревожило и злило. Сарен перехватил запястье Найлуса, так, что тот дернулся от боли. 

— Только попробуй мне соврать еще раз.

Угроза и приказ были универсальными средствами защиты собственного одиночества. Даже те, кто пытался называть себя его лучшими друзьями, после этого сбегали в ужасе. Найлус был другим. Он не искал дружбы, он просто был рядом и от него вкусно пахло. От этого идеальный мир Сарена мог разлететься сотней осколков, а сам он раскрыл бы себя как какой-нибудь диверсант-новичок. 

— Я просто… 

Оборвав себя на полуслове, Найлус замолк, словно никак не мог подобрать слов. Он растерялся. Сарен еще сжимал его запястье, кожей чувствуя бешеное биение пульса. 

— Я, наверное, сошел с ума, — наконец признался Найлус и его мандибулы слегка раздвинулись в слабой улыбке. Понимая, что сейчас прозвучит, Сарен молчал. Лишь придвинулся еще ближе, так, что чувствовалось чужое дыхание на губах. Запах мяты сводил с ума. — Но я хочу тебя. 

После этих слов Сарен почувствовал ребенком, который хотел на день рождения дорогую игрушку, а получил целых две вместе с праздничным пирогом. Сердце предательски стучало где-то в горле, руки дрожали и, чтобы скрыть это, он ринулся вперед. 

Обхватив Найлуса за талию, он притянул его к себе. Прижался лбом ко лбу — лицевые пластины соприкоснулись с легким стуком. Потом провел языком вниз по костистой скуле и облизал острый край мандибулы. Последующий поцелуй со вкусом мяты вышел таким долгим, что даже закружилась голова. 

Найлус гладил его плечам, бокам и незащищенному пластинами животу. Жар от его ладоней чувствовался даже сквозь одежду, растекался по телу, теплыми волнами расходился в груди.

С трудом оторвавшись от Найлуса, Сарен заглянул в его расширенные от возбуждения глаза.

— Поехали ко мне. Сейчас.

Лампа под потолком вспыхнула и погасла. Ответ «да» прозвучал в полной темноте, и у него был чудесный вкус мяты.


End file.
